icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017-18 CWUAA Season
This is the 2017-18 Canada West Universities Athletic Association season. Here are the navigation shortcuts to other seasons and conferences: :Previous: 2016-17 CWUAA Season :Next: 2018-19 CWUAA Season :AUS: 2017-18 AUS Season :OUA: 2017-18 OUA Season :National: 2018 University Cup :ACAC: 2017-18 ACAC Season :BCIHL: 2017-18 BCIHL Season 'Standings' ø Note: Calgary was required to forfeit points from 6 conference games (2 each to Lethbridge, UBC, and Alberta) due to the use of an ineligible player. They lost 8 points, UBC gained 4 points, and Lethbridge gained 2 points. The games were recorded in league standings as 1-0 losses for Calgary. Goals for and goals allowed have been corrected in the table above, however the points earned by players in those games were counted in player statistics. 'Playoffs' All series best-of-three. 'Quarter-Finals' * Feb 16: Mount Royal 3 Manitoba 2 * Feb 17: Mount Royal 5 Manitoba 3 Mount Royal Cougars beat Manitoba Bisons 2-games-to-0. * Feb 16: UBC 4 Calgary 1 * Feb 17: Calgary 6 UBC 3 * Feb 18: Calgary 4 UBC 2 Calgary Dinosaurs beat UBC Thunderbirds 2-games-to-1. 'Semi-Finals' * Feb 23: Alberta 4 Mount Royal 3 (ot) * Feb 24: Alberta 6 Mount Royal 1 Alberta Golden Bears beat Mount Royal Cougars 2-games-to-0. * Feb 22: Saskatchewan 6 Calgary 4 * Feb 23: Calgary 2 Saskatchewan 1 * Feb 24: Saskatchewan 3 Calgary 1 Saskatchewan Huskies beat Calgary Dinosaurs 2-games-to-1. 'Final' * Mar 2: Alberta 5 Saskatchewan 2 * Mar 3: Alberta 5 Saskatchewan 1 Alberta Golden Bears beat Saskatchewan Huskies 2-games-to-0. Alberta Golden Bears (as conference champions) and Saskatchewan Huskies (as conference runner-up) advanced to the 2018 University Cup tournament. Sources: LeagueStat and HockeyTech. '' 'Photos' 'Teams' ''NOTE: In this table the team links are to external pages. 'Also see' National links: *Canadian Interuniversity Sport aka U Sports *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Western links: *Canada West Universities Athletic Association * includes past champions and external links *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *Great Plains Athletic Conference *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WCIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *Ontario University Athletics *RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation) *List of OUA Seasons (from 1902-03 to present, includes QOAA & OUAA) *Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (from 2005-06 to present) *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (from 1975 to 2001) *List of OCAA Seasons (from 1967-68 to 2003-04) 'External Links' *CIS Men's Hockey Site *U Sports Men's Hockey Site *Canada West Men's Hockey Site *LeagueStat Daily Scores *CanadaWest.tv 'Sources' *CanadaWest.org - History page with annual pdf Season Stats, Playoff Stats, and Year in Review *CW History/Records/Years in Review in pdf *Canada West's LeagueStat Stats *2017-18 U Sports Schedule/Results *2018 U Sports Playoff Schedule/Results *2017-18 CW LeagueStat *2017-18 CW Composite Schedule/Results Category:2018 in hockey Category:Western Canada University Hockey